


♫ Late Night Tunes ♫

by lxllipxp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, akaashi plays the flute, sleepy bokuto, this was a mind-reset for me to keep writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxllipxp/pseuds/lxllipxp
Summary: Bokuto is having a little restless night and his amazing boyfriend Akaashi comes to solve that for him. ♫
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 19





	♫ Late Night Tunes ♫

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect it to be this short but whatever bokuaka bokuaka
> 
> also hi yes i play flute myself and i just wanted to add even more to akaashi's pretty character <3

“Kei _jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_ …”

Akaashi feels two hands significantly larger than his wrap around his waist. He doesn’t react at first, but he turns around, half asleep, wondering who could be around him.

“Mm.. Koutarou?” Akaashi snapped into a more awake state, taking notice of Bokuto’s pouty face and the time, 3:28 AM, and he already knew what had happened, Bokuto’s List Of Weaknesses #784; when he wakes him up really late at night/extremely early he’s been very sleepless and anxious, and there are not many things to help with this. More bad habits of Bokuto have built up after graduation, and Akaashi just kept adjusting to them.

“I can’t sleep..! Practice and matches have been building up A LOT recently! It’s getting kinda’ hard… I have fun hanging out with Tsum-Tsum, Omi, and Hinata-kun, but it’s tiring….!” _Yeah, I can tell._ But, there was one last thing Akaashi had to do to fulfill as Bokuto’s boyfriend………. and his caretaker.

But that didn’t matter much to him, because they both love each other very much and whenever someone tells Akaashi that Bokuto is way too dependant, it makes him laugh because he depends on Bokuto as much as he depends on Akaashi.

“Here, I’m going to grab something, wait here, okay?” Akaashi groggily got out of bed before an arm latched onto him.

“Kei _jiiiiii_.... Can’t you just stay here?”

  
“Koutarou.” Akaashi’s teal eyes pierced right into Bokuto’s amber equivalents, and that instantly quieted him, “Trust me, it will only be a bit, then I’ll be back.”

Akaashi leaves the room for a short moment while Bokuto sits up waiting for his owl to come back. He slightly wonders what Akaashi might bring back, maybe some movies, some books? He likes it a lot when Akaashi reads to him, especially when it’s a new plot that Akaashi came up with.

That question was quickly shut down when Akaashi came back with a flute case in hand, the moonlight shining on him and revealing his angelic face, with a little smile on his face. Akaashi has always been amazing to Bokuto, but there was something about that sight that amazed him beyond words.

“..... Keiji? What’cha got there?”

“Well, I picked up the flute in my spare time and I want to try it out and see what you think as well, do you know what I mean?”

“Yeah… Yeah! Are you going to play something?!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up at the fact that Akaashi might play on his flute, knowing that even if he’s slightly new, he would do well anyway with a little bit more practice.

Akaashi nodded and set up the flute, once done he brought his flute up to his mouth, and counted the beginning beat. As soon as he finished, a beautiful melody came out, every note flowing into one another. As he continued throughout the song, Bokuto soon realized that the tune Akaashi was playing was “Hedwig’s Theme” from Harry Potter, his favorite movie series. Now, Bokuto’s eyes lit up not only from amazement, but the serenity of the situation. He knows that Akaashi pays attention to every little thing he does, all of his interests, dislikes, and Bokuto tries his hardest to match up with that.

Akaashi finished up the last tune and looked down to see Bokuto almost ready to drift off to sleep, so he started to clean up his flute and was ready to cuddle up to his older boyfriend. He finished hastily and hopped back into bed.

“Was it good?”

“Mm, yeah… Love you, Keiji…” murmured a drowsy Bokuto, and he was gone, drifting off into a dreamy sleep. Once Akaashi could confirm that Bokuto was officially asleep, he pressed a kiss on his forehead, about to sleep himself.

“Love you too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
